


Different yet Similar

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Best Friends, Confusion, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Parallel Universes, Protective Dean, Sibling Incest, Switching, This is so confusing but I promise you'll understand it, Wincest - Freeform, World Travel, fake - Freeform, if you pay attention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hunting for a banshee, Dean ends up in another parallel universe, where he's Sam's husband. To make matters worse he's not even related to Sam in the other world. Dean can't look at Sam without being weirded out with the fact that he's married to his brother's counterpart. He has to find a way out no matter what it takes. Problem is that he's much happier being normal and finally having a life. But can he really leave his real brother behind?</p><p>(On Hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Made another story! I'm so sorry if this is confusing, I just can't explain too well. But it's not so bad, just pay attention! I promise it'll be good. Comments are lovely and appreciated. (Please tell me if it's good or bad cause I'm having doubts)

Dean rushed towards the forest, calling his brother's name, "Sam! Sam!" No response. Dean grew more worried as he didn't hear or see a sign of Sam anywhere.

They were supposed to be hunting a banshee, a dangerous one too, that lures in people by making them see what they want. After getting their prey the banshee drains their energy until they're nothing but bones.

"Where the hell is he?" Dean glanced around, seeing nothing but trees and fog. "I feel like I'm going in circles." He eyed a certain tree as he recognized the way it's bended. But it's impossible since Dean kept going straight. He heard shouting from afar.

"Sam?" Bolting towards where the noise came from, Dean suddenly halted. "No- It's not him." Banshees tend to torture their meals by mimicking them their loved one. "That's not Sam-" Sam's screaming made Dean shut his eyes. "It's not him," he gritted his teeth. But what if it was him? He's in trouble and Dean needs him.

"Fuck it!" He has his weapon, he's ready to kick the banshee's ass. Dean hoped it was a trap, he preferred being hurt rather than his brother. Still can't believe they accidentally split up, one second he was next to Sam, then the next thing Dean knew fog crept around them and Sam was gone. This banshee was playing with them.

Sam struggled as he was tied to a tree, vines wrapped tightly around him. Thorns piercing through his skin as he squirmed. "The more you struggle the tighter it gets," the banshee said, slowly floating towards Sam. They were yards away from a lake, a full moon was their only light source and it illuminated the banshee.

"Thanks. I'll remember that." Sam couldn't reach his pocket to get his knife and he dropped his gun when the banshee snuck up on him. He was defenseless.

"Sam!" Both Sam and the banshee snapped their heads as they heard Dean's shouting. Smirking, "Your brother is on his way. You shall witness his death." Sam almost shouted, but a vine wrapped around his mouth to prevent him from screaming. He managed to get his hand in his pocket to grab his knife. Quickly, Sam began to cut the vine. He needed to help Dean.

Dean panted as he ran, "Sammy! You here?" More fog formed around the lake, Dean couldn't see anything but the moon. Then he saw a human figure coming through the fog, raising his gun to get ready to shoot.

"Dean?" His eyes widened as he heard Sam's voice.

"Sam? I've been calling you! You could've answered back." Lowering the gun down, "I thought I heard you scream. You okay?" Dean raised his eyebrow in concern.

The real Sam watched from afar, Dean was talking to the banshee, she must've hypnotize him into thinking it's Sam. He cut faster through the vines; he just needed a little more time. _C'mon Dean. That's not me!_ Sam mentally yelled.

Dean felt like something was wrong.

"I'm fine. Hey, I found something interesting by the lake. Come take a look." Before Dean could reply Sam sprinted to the side of the lake. He followed him behind, but something didn't feel right. Something was off.

"Sam, have you seen the banshee?" Dean questioned.

"No." He shook his head and pointed down the lake. "If you look directly there, you'll see a different world. A world that you're different in." Dean looked at Sam like he grew two heads.

"You're not making any sense, Sam." Dean turned around ready to walk away until Sam stopped him. "Dude, we don't have time for this. We need to kill this damn banshee before the sun rises, otherwise it'll be impossible to find it during the day." Something brought Dean's attention- Sam's face was cut free, but it can't be, Sam had a cut on his cheek due to yesterday's glass incident. Fucking ghosts!

"Bitch," Dean randomly said, making Sam confused.

"Excuse me?" That was what Dean needed to hear as he lunged forward to punch Sam- No- Fake Sam. And it wasn't Sam as Dean went through him, finally revealing the real banshee. Her real form was a thin young woman.

"You fucker! Where's my brother?" Dean demanded as he raised his weapon. It won't do much damage but enough to wound it and chant a spell to get rid of her once and for all.

"How did you know it wasn't him?" Her voice amused as she waited for his answer.

"For starters, he has a long cut on his cheek. Second, we call each other names, whenever I say bitch he calls me jerk. All the time. But you wouldn't know that since you can only impersonate them, not copy their personalities and memories."

"Interesting. I was going to kill you but now change of plans." She suddenly appeared next to Dean and pushed him towards the lake. Sam broke from his hold, taking the last vine off his mouth and shouted, "Dean!"

Dean plunged towards the freezing cold water, but just before he fell in he heard Sam's voice. _Sam..._ He tried to swim up but his body wasn't letting him. What the fuck did the banshee do to him? Dean felt exhausted and so very cold.

Sam rushed near the edge and without hesitating he jumped in as soon he didn't see any sign of Dean.

The banshee watched in amusement and folded her arms. They were really close. "Let's see if they'll be any different in each other's _other_ world." With a final smirk, she disappeared. The sun would rise soon and she can't be out without being drained.

Dean's eyes drooped, he couldn't move and he's about to drown. He was losing his breath until someone grabbed him by his waist. It was Sam. His little brother was saving him. Dean passed out in the water before he could reach to land. Last thing he saw was Sam pulling him up with a panic expression.

* * *

Abruptly, Dean sat up as he tried to catch his breath, swallowing a whole lot of oxygen. He was gasping, trying to get out and water from his system, except there wasn't any. Dean was fine.

Blinking, he looked around his surroundings and on instinct he shouted, "Sam!" Where the hell were they? Dean was on a comfy bed, which was really comfortable and warm. But, the room was really girly and not near Dean's taste. The wall was a beige color, the curtains were floral looking, and there was so many pictures on the wall.

Did Dean sleep with a married woman? He would never do that, just a simple one night stand then back to the sleazy motel. Although, how did he get here? Last thing Dean remembered was being shoved down in the waters by the banshee. The banshee! Son of a bitch! He almost drowned, but luckily for him Sam saved him.

"Dean?" Sam entered the room, wearing a robe that looked funny, in Dean's opinion. "Dude, that robe looks gay on you," he laughed, feeling a little better that he didn't sleep in a stranger's house. At least Sam was with him.

"What? I... I always wear this." Sam said puzzled; he was shocked by Dean's tone. _I'm going to ignore the robe_ , Dean thought.

"Anyway, how did we get here? Son of a bitch! I'm fucking killing that banshee when we go back to hunt her ass!" Dean shouted, he was still pissed off. "Thanks for saving me, Sammy." When Dean looked at Sam, he raised his eyebrow. "What's with the dumb look? It's like you've seen a ghost."

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam paced and stopped as he was in front of him, and touched his forehead. "I should call the doctor? You don't sound well?"

Okay this was weird to Dean. He swatted his hand away from his head. "Since when do you take care of me, Sammy? It's the other way around." Dean stood up from the bed and noticed he was in boxers. He also realized that he wasn't hurt at all and cut free too.

"Did Castiel heal us? As I recall we were badly bruised and beaten by ghosts." He began to look in the drawers for any clothing, not aware of Sam's anger slowly rising.

Sam shook his head, "Dean, stop talking." His tone lingered with annoyance and a hint of jealousy. "I have no idea what you're talking about? Banshee? Ghost? They're not real."

Dean twirled his head. "What? Are you kidding me? I know you want to be normal, but we're already past this. Quit being pissed at me." He turned back to continue looking through the drawer. "Seriously, I can't find anything to wear? Who's fucking clothes are these?"

"They're yours," Sam grumbled, "Dean, please sit down, NOW." He ordered as he clenched his fists. This wasn't the Dean he knew.

Raising his head, Dean glanced back with a surprise expression. "Did you tell me to do something in a pissed off voice?" Sam never did that, well unless in life and death situation, but everything was fine, so why was he acting like this?

"You're talking nonsense! I can't do this right now, I'm going to be late for work." Wait- Work? Dean put a random shirt and sweatpants as he followed Sam to the bathroom.

"You work? Where?" Dean inquired, "What about hunting? I can't do it alone! I almost drowned yesterday!"

"I'm a lawyer remember? And you don't hunt, quit saying hunt." Sam took off his robe revealing that he was naked underneath. Dean gagged and looked elsewhere as he put his hands in front of him.

"Sam, gross! You couldn't have waited until I left the bathroom." He took a couple of steps back to try and get out of the bathroom.

"You've seen me naked before. No big deal." Sam shrugged as he began to put his clothes on.

"Okay, well it's a little weird to me. We're close as any brothers could be but we still have boundaries." The next thing Sam said made Dean stopped thinking and lay there completely emotionless.

"We're not brothers."

The words echo through his mind over and over. What? Of course they're brothers.

"If this is your idea of a goddamn joke, it's not funny." Dean spoke in a low tone as he glared at Sam, who was fully dressed in a black suit.

"I'm not joking. We're married, we're husbands. I can definitely tell you we are not brothers since we did a lot of things brothers shouldn't do." Sam showed him his wedding ring as he lifted his hand, prompting Dean to look at his finger as well. His eyes widened as he saw a gold band ring that matched Sam's.

They were married. Together. A couple. Forever.

Dean did the only thing he could do. He fainted. It was too much to absorb.

Seriously, what the fuck was going on?


	2. Different People and Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to hear some of you enjoy the story! I just had to continue it. Good thing it wasn't too confusing. Comments are lovely and appreciated.
> 
> Hint: When some sentences are italic, it's their thoughts from either Dean or Sam.

Large soft hands caressed Dean's blonde hair, and it felt nice, almost too good. Dean opened his eyes slowly, catching a glimpse of Sam, who was looking directly at him from above.

Wait- Was he lying on Sam's lap? He would've been fucking uncomfortable where he was, except he had other matters to attend to. Like his fucking head. Son of a bitch!

Dean groaned as he propped his elbows on Sam's thighs. His head was fucking killing him. "Fuck. My head hurts." When Dean tried to move from his position, Sam stopped him.

"Don't move. You hit your heard hard on the ground when you fainted. You're lucky you aren't bleeding. Why did you faint?" Sam frowned as he asked. He wasn't going anywhere now, he had to call in for work, stating family emergency because his husband was sick.

Everything came back to Dean, he thought everything was just a dream. But no! This was real! A wave of nausea hit him when he recalled Sam telling him they're not brothers, and in fact, are married. Looking at his gold ring again, Dean felt like throwing up. Which was what he did as he stood up and ran towards the restroom.

Sam quickly followed him, and grimaced when he heard Dean puking. "Ugh..." Dean heavily breathed for a moment and then threw up again. It wasn't the alcohol from last night; before their trip to hunt the banshee Dean hit the bar for a few drinks.

Dean was sick, and not physically. This place was making him sick, the fact that he's married to his brother was enough to make him upchuck. Wherever he was... he needs to get home. This isn't his Sam, not _his brother_. Problem was that Dean didn't know how to get back home.

How did this even happen?

 _Calm down. This is probably a trick or a stupid spell._ Dean felt Sam pat his back. _But why does this feel so similar?_ Sam would sometimes take care of him when he's drunk.

"I-I'm fine. Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Slowly getting up, Dean staggered towards the sink to wash his mouth. "I just need a drink and I'll be okay." He'd rather wait for Sam to leave so he can snoop around the house. Maybe there are clues lying around the house. For right now he needed to act normal and sane enough to fool this _other_ Sam.

Dean wondered something. "Bitch?" He waited anxiously for his reply.

Sam let out a small chuckle. "You haven't called me that since high school, Jerk." Dean sighed in relief, he was still the same inside, in a way. This wasn't a shapeshifter or banshee. "What do you want to drink? Coffee? Juice? Water?"

Honestly, Dean meant an alcohol drink, but it didn't matter at this point. "Coffee is fine. I'm okay, Sammy. You can go to work."

"Why do you keep calling me Sammy?" He asked in a frustrated tone, hinting that he was already annoyed hearing his new nickname. He tried to ignore it the first couple of times, but it was already to the point.

"That's your nickname from me. I've always called you that, right?" In this world he never called Sam 'Sammy', well doesn't that suck.

"No. Never," Sam shook his head, "If anything just 'Samuel', but that's only when you're pissed off at me."

"Samuel?" Dean tested the name out. It was different to say, he'd never called Sam 'Samuel' before. Ever. It's always been Sammy. "I'm sorry, I just can't. Can we stick to Sammy please?" he slightly begged.

Sam sighed. "Alright. Only because you aren't feeling well." In reality he could never say no to Dean, he was his weakness, not to mention the begging. Just too hard to say no to.

"Yes! Thanks, Sam." Dean shouldn't be celebrating; he still has to get back home to his real brother. But, at least he can call him by his nickname, the name that means a lot to Dean.

"I'll make you your coffee now." Sam left the room. Dean was scared to look around the house now, afraid he'll freak out if he sees something off. But since Sam isn't going to go back to work anytime soon, Dean has to at least try to be calm enough to be near this different Sam. How bad can it be?

He headed out the room and automatically saw the living room. It looked really cozy: many book shelves, a computer and desk, more picture frames, comfy couches, and a wide screen television. "I can get used to this," Dean muttered as he gazed around.

Stopping near a small table, he saw two picture frames that caught his attention. One was with him and Sam wearing fancy tuxedos, both laughing and holding one another. Dean grabbed it, and just stared at it.

 _That's the other me,_ Dean mused.

Sam watched Dean from afar as he stirred his coffee.

Dean blinked as he carefully observed the picture. Both looked the same as him and his brother does, they just dressed differently. And more importantly, they weren't hunters like their counterparts. _They look really happy. I've never seen myself that happy before._ Dean mentally huffed.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Sam said as he brought Dean his coffee, unknowingly snapping him from his trance.

"Y-Yeah. Many memories." Dean didn't have to ask who's wedding it was, it was painfully obvious by what they were wearing in the picture.

It wasn't that bad like the first time because this wasn't his world. Just a little weird, but nothing Dean can't handle. After all, his life was fighting and killing monsters so this wasn't too bad. Fucking weird, but monster-free. Besides, a lot of people always thought Sam and him looked like a couple, so he doesn't mind pretending. Still fucking weird though.

Putting the frame down. He picked the other one up, and gaped at the woman who was in the picture. "Is this... mom?" No way. There was no mistake, it was Mary Winchester. _She's alive in this place._

"Yeah. She came by last week to see you, remember?" Sam's eyebrows furrowed as he saw Dean trembling. "Dean?" He was crying. Tears fell down his cheeks as he laughed, almost hollow and in disbelief. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to her! Please!" Dean requested as he grasped Sam's shirt. His face solemn as he looked directly at Sam. It pained Sam to see him with watery eyes, but his tone was intimating. Sam was almost afraid to deny him.

"Calm down, Dean. Let me get the phone." Quickly pulling his cell phone out of his pocket Sam dialed his mother in law, and then handed the phone to Dean.

Dean sat on the couch and waited for someone to answer. "Hello?" A soft, gentle voice said. Dean covered his mouth with his hand as he heard her voice. It's really her. "Mom?"

"Dean? Honey, are you okay? You don't sound well," Mary stated.

"I'm good, mom. It just feels so good to hear your voice again. It feels like I haven't heard you since I was four." He wasn't lying, he was being one hundred percent honest. "I love you, mom." Was what he needed to say first.

Mary laughed softly in the other line. "I love you too, Dean." God, Dean wished his brother could hear mom's voice again. His other self was a lucky son of a bitch.

Sam sat beside him and put his hand on his shoulder for comfort. Dean would have shaken his hand off, but right now he was so damn happy that he didn't care at the moment.

"Mom, please come visit me today."

"I don't think I'll have a chance. I'm very busy today. How about tomorrow?" Mary sounded sad but hoped he can still accept her proposal.

"It's a deal! I love you so much, mom." Mary said it back as well, then her goodbye as she hanged up. Dean couldn't believe it, he talked to his mom and she was coming tomorrow to see him. This was a dream come true, something that he thought it would never happen.

"Dean, what's wrong? I have never seen you cry this much before." Sam put the phone back in his pocket. Dean wanted to say why, but he kept his mouth shut, Sam wouldn't understand. Only his real brother would.

"I just miss her." Sam didn't believe it but he dropped the topic so he wouldn't pry. "Well, since I'm off what do you want to do?"

 _So much for looking around the house,_ Dean thought. Then he remembered something important. "Where's Baby?"

Sam made a dumbfound expression. "I'm sorry. Who?" Jealousy immediately lingered through his tone.

Dean mentally face-palmed himself. He keeps forgetting that not everything was the same as his world. "The impala. Sorry, she's just so precious to me."

"When do you call her a she? You haven't driven your car in years. It suddenly stopped working and you were too stubborn to have it fix up since you insisted that you can fix it. But, you never could every time you try." A pang of jealousy hit Sam when Dean called his impala 'Baby.' Not once has Dean called him that all day, but the car easily gets called that. No way!

"What!" Dean shouted, the thought of Baby rusty and broken made him wince. "I can fix her! I always fix her!" he declared, "Where is she?"

"In the drive way. Where _it_ has always been? And I think..." Sam stopped talking as soon as Dean left the house. A scream was heard from the outside, making Sam tiredly sigh. He slowly made his way out, getting prepared for what was coming. He wondered how long he can play this charade.

"What the fuck happened to Baby?" He ran his hands through his hair; the black paint was wearing off and the windshield was cracked. Not to mention that the front lights were badly opaque. Dean rested his hands on the hood, "Don't worry, Baby, I'll fix you right up. You'll be good as new again."

Sam observed him, he was genuinely puzzled. His mouth parted but then closed it, he was speechless. He didn't know what to say to his husband. "You seriously think you can fix _her_?" Sam can't believe he's playing along.

"Yes." Dean took that as a challenge. Getting inside the vehicle, he turned on the ignition. Trying to hear how the engine sounded. The car didn't start but it wasn't dead either. Something was wrong with the engine.

Getting out he opened the hood and glanced at the engine. Checking every single thing. "Oil is still compatible, good anti-freeze, water checked, battery fine." Sam blinked, since when does Dean know anything about cars.

Then Dean figured it out, something was wrong with the filter. Something was stuck or broken, he couldn't tell yet. Taking the filter out, Dean cleaned it and even fixed anything that was bended before putting it back inside. "Done." He announced as he closed the hood.

"What?"

"I fixed her." Dean turned to give Sam a winning grin.

"No way."

Dean then made a gesture to get inside the vehicle. "Let's fine out then, shall we?" Both of them got in the car, Sam being in the passenger seat. Dean took a deep breath of fresh air and turned the key. It didn't start at first, which made Sam smirk.

Dean ignored the fucking smirk and looked at the steering wheel. "C'mon, Baby. You've never failed me before." Turning the key again, to both of their surprise it turned on. The engine practically roaring.

Sam's jaw dropped, while Dean raised his hands in the air as he made a fist in victory. "I told you bitch! I can fix any car." Looking downwards he saw a familiar cassette that read: Metallica. Yes! "This day keeps getting better and better!"

He should be trying to get back home but everything was going great, and Dean had forgotten for a moment what he was supposed to do. He got to talked to his mom, fixed Baby, hear his favorite music, and show this Sam that he can prove him wrong. It's a win win.

"Now time to put my music." Putting the cassette in the player, he raised the volume as he sang the song. Sam watched both in amusement and shock as Dean fixed the car and now was singing his old favorite song. He hasn't heard that song since high school. Sam could barely remember the lyrics.

Dean was in a happy mood that he didn't hear Sam calling him, at least until he shut off the music. "Why did you do that for, Sammy?" He narrowed his eyes to him; no one touches his radio or messes with his music.

"Since when do you know about cars?" Was all he could say?

"Dad and Bobby taught me." Dean blurted out without thinking. He expected Sam to yell at him, but instead he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Dean... Your dad died when you were four years old, your house caught on fire. Only you and your mom made it out." Sam whispered, putting his hand on his knee.

Lowering his arms down at hearing the tragic news. It hurt to hear that his father died in this world, even if it wasn't his real dad, the pain was more than enough. "I see. No dad in this life and no mom in the other life. This is a fucked up spell." Dean grumbled. The sad part was that it still occurred when he was four years old and with a fire. Demon or not.

It's strange that both worlds still connect in similar ways, yet are still completely different.

Sam didn't understand what Dean meant, but he remained quiet knowing that it hurt Dean every time.

"Let's take Baby out for a spin." He reversed the car since it was still on. Dean needed fresh air to clear his mind. He may be happier in this life, but the pain of losing your loved ones still hurt. No brother and no dad. He couldn't be in this place. He just couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me about this story. Ideas? Suggestions? or Opinion? Seriously I'm too into this story.


	3. Nonsense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I already that written the first three chapters. That's why I updated so fast. So next chapter will take a while. You'll love the cliffhanger! (don't kill me). Comments are lovely and appreciated. Sorry for any errors.
> 
> Hint: When some sentences are italic, it's their thoughts from either Dean or Sam

Arriving at a bar, Dean parked and turned off the car. Sam stared at the place puzzled as he saw signs of: alcohol and hot chicks in mini shirts. "Umm... What are we doing here? This is a bar." Sam was somewhat scared of going in.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out, Sammy. We're going to eat and drink. Just like the good old times." Before Sam could say anything Dean was out of the car. Yup, they're really eating there.

"C'mon, I'm starving." It was around twelve noon, so Dean can finally get a drink and eat greasy food. _Fuck! I can't flirt with girls._ Dean was supposed to be married so he can't cheat on Sam, he's going to have to restrain himself from flirting and looking at fine ladies. _I hope no one makes a move on me._

Sam walked behind him, "Dean, I look a little too formal for this." Glancing behind his shoulders, Dean noticed that Sam was wearing slacks and a white long sleeve shirt; good thing he took off his black blazer. If he was wearing the full suit, now that would've been too formal. Not that Dean cares.

"Nonsense. You're fine, I'm dressed like shit so whatever." Dean entered the bar with Sam right behind him, as soon as he stepped foot inside, everyone looked at them. And not in a good way. Some were snarling and scowling in disgust.

Dean narrowed his eyes as his smile lowered. "Why the hell is everyone staring at us?" He asked quietly behind his shoulder.

Sam gulped. "Not everyone likes gays. And if you look around you can feel the hate vibe. Let's just leave." He practically begged him. Sam was uncomfortable being around homophobics. High school brought enough unwanted memories of them. How Sam was beat up and called names? The only one who ever defended him was Dean. Yet, it didn't help since Dean got the same treatment.

"Who cares? Don't worry, Sammy. I'll protect you." Giving an reassuring smile and pat on his shoulder, both boys took a seat at the table. Sam couldn't help but blushed, Dean was acting so different today. It felt like their roles were reverse. Wow.

A waitress came up to them, "What would you like to order?" She blew her gum as she grabbed her notepad and pencil. Typical bored waitress, she probably dealt with obnoxious customers.

"I'll have a double cheese burger with extra onions and chili cheese fries. Oh, and a beer." He didn't bother to open the menu since he already knew what to get. Sam made a disgusted look when Dean ordered his meal. That's a lot of junk food.

"And you sir?" The waitress said, looking at Sam once she finished writing Dean's large meal.

"I'll like a salad with light dressing and a glass of water."

Dean laughed when the waitress left. "Dude, you're eating rabbit food." Sam rolled his eyes but nevertheless he smiled. They were having a good time. Even with all the craziness that occurred earlier.

"Umm..." Dean tapped his fingers against the table when silence roamed between them. Trying to avoid the awkwardness, he spoke up. "How did we meet? I want to hear it from your words so I can remember it again and have a better image." Another lame excuse, but Dean really wanted to know how his _other_ met Sam.

Nodding. "We met in high school at the age of fourteen. I was kind of the nerd that enjoyed reading and doing homework." _Sounds like my brother too._ "You were somewhat of a trouble maker."

"No I wasn't!" Dean protest, playfully.

"You were. We talked once and we just got along very well from there. You were very sweet and fun. I kind of missed the old you." Sam smiled at the memory. "Then one day, people found out I had a crush on you and they bullied me. You found out... and you still defended me. Nothing changed, well, two years after that it did. We got together."

Then he added, "You were my first love." Sam's cheeks turned pink, feeling embarrassed for some reason. Then again it was embarrassing every time. Yet, he'll never get tired of telling the same story.

Dean didn't feel anxious hearing him, he honestly felt flattered. At least the other him hooked up with an awesome person. He didn't comment on his blushing though, because Dean would've probably done the same and then it would get unpleasant again. He just stared elsewhere to avoid any further embarrassment, well, mostly avoided Sam's intense gaze.

Someone approached them and this time it wasn't the waitress. "Both of you girly guys better leave this place," said a tall, muscular man with so many tattoos on his neck and arms, glaring at Sam and Dean.

Dean scoffed. "Or what?" Sam snapped his head towards Dean.

"Dean?" he warned, trying to stop him from doing anything foolish.

"No. No. I got this, Sam." Dean rose up from his seat. "I'll give you three seconds to leave before things get really ugly," he threatened as he popped his knuckles. It has been more than five hours since Dean fought a monster or anyone for that matter. Can't say he wasn't excited to finally fight?

"What are you going to do? Throw flowers at me?" The whole bar got quiet as they watch Dean and the stranger. It was too early for such a thing.

"You know what, I was thinking about it but you're just so ugly so I decided not to." Dean's head turned to a certain angle as he received a harsh punch to his cheek. His jaws tightened as he moved his mouth to soothe his muscles. Not bad.

Sam panicked. "Dean!" When he tried to get up the stranger grabbed his shirt's collar to prevent Sam from going forward. Okay, now Dean was pissed. If he fucking lays a hand on Sam, hell is going to break loose.

"That's all you got?" Dean huffed, bringing the guy's attention again. "I have one major rule: touch me and you're toast, but if you touch him, you're dead."

Dean raised his fist and punched the guy hard enough to make him fall on the ground. The action caused everyone, who was watching, to gasp. Dean was smaller than the stranger, and he took him down. The guy scowled, giving a last disgusted look then left the place. Sam was beyond impressed by his husband's performance.

Dean shouted as he ran away. "That was quick. My brother fights better than you." He blurted the last part out. _Shit._

The bar cheered randomly, and Dean can't help but grin. "Thank you. Thank you." The goofiness was gone in an instant, "If anyone has anything else to say to us speak up." Silence and fear showed on their faces. "No? Good." Dean sat back down.

Sam just stared at him with his mouth open. "Flies are going to enter your mouth, Sammy." Sitting down again, Sam couldn't help but ask. "Since when do you fight?"

"Since when don't you? You don't fight?" Dean countered, a little irritated. He can't believe this Sam doesn't do violence, not even for self-defense. What the fuck? How was he raised? Wait- Normal. Right, Dean forgot. This Sam wasn't raised like his counterpart and him.

"There's no point in fighting." When he commented those words, Dean's lips made a thin line. It was like deja vu to him. The real Sam would say the exact same thing; how violence shouldn't always be done? Dean for a small second saw a glimpse of his brother, both in a way getting after him for being irrational. No surprise. He realized that they both are deeply similar.

 _They even make the same damn expression when they're mad at me._ Dean couldn't believe that this Sam doesn't fight at all, not even for self-defense. He understands his brother because he's a hunter and he shows sympathy. Also the fact because he knows how to fucking fight back and tear apart his enemies. But not this Sam. _My husband._

He'll be damn if the Sam in front of him doesn't do the same! "There is if someone is giving you trouble!" Both were interrupted when the waitress came with their order. Food finally! Dean just smiled as he smelled the greasy burgers. The conversation was over.

"Your face is going to get a bad bruise. It didn't hurt?" Sam muttered, glancing at Dean's cheek, he noticed the redness where the asshole's fist left his marking. Ouch. Sam was surprised that Dean didn't move an inch, he just took it and didn't feel or make a pain expression.

"Nah. I've been through worse." _When you beat the fuck out of me when you were possessed._ Now that day, Dean thought he was going to die.

Sam was quiet for a spilt second before he asked a serious question. "What did you mean when you said 'my brother fights better than you?'" Shit. Dean was hoping Sam wouldn't ask him. "You don't have any siblings. You're an only child like me," he stated as he stabbed his salad with his fork.

Putting his burger down. "It's nothing. I wasn't thinking straight. Sorry." What was that? Third or fourth lame excuse, any more and Dean will probably get a strike out.

"Earlier you mention that we're brothers. What did you mean?" Sam pushed his plate away, suddenly losing his appetite.

Dean closed eyes as he hesitated. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you so let's just drop it."

"I would believe you!" He said a little too loudly, his voice solemn and steady. Sam got offended that his husband doesn't trust him. They always tell each other's secrets... so why was he hiding something now? "You're my husband and I'll support you in any way."

Groaning, "That's the thing, Sammy." Dean just wanted to tell him the truth to get over it, but what if he thinks he's going crazy? Thinking long and hard, Dean stopped eating as he stood up. "Let's go."

Hurt flickered across Sam's face as Dean avoided the question and avoided him. Sam paid and left outside, he saw Dean in the car patiently waiting for him. Entering, he said nothing as he looked at the car window instead. A loud sigh left his lips.

Dean was gripping at the steering wheel as he looked straight through the windshield. He felt bad that he hurt Sam, but Dean can't bring himself to tell him the truth. What if he calls the mental hospital on him?

_No. He wouldn't do that._

Sighing in defeat. "I'm not from this world. I'm not your husband, I mean I am Dean, just not the one you're in love with. I know this doesn't fucking make sense but you have to believe me, Sammy."

Sam's mouth parted at hearing Dean. He wasn't making any sense and he certainly didn't expect this. He could've laughed and smacked Dean, but instead he said, "Who are you then?" Playing along was all Sam could do by this point and was curious about Dean's answers.

"Same name, duh. I'm Dean Winchester and I'm a hunter. I fucking hunt the supernatural bullshit that is often told as make belief. I don't know if there's any in your world, but in mine, there's a fucking bunch like you wouldn't believe."

Sam cleared his throat, preparing for the next question. "And your brother?" This was fucking crazy? But he had a feeling what the answer was. _Where did all this come from?_ Sam wondered.

"My brother's name is Sam Winchester, and you are him, just in a different world." Sam needed to stop hearing this. Not because it was sick, but because it was absurd and not to mention impossible. "Okay, stop talking. I don't want to hear anymore nonsense."

"No! You asked so I'm telling the truth now. We're fucking brothers! I always took care of you and practically raised you since our father often went on hunts. Our mom is dead because a fucking demon killed her. I held you when you were an infant and fucking ran out of the house when it caught on fire."

"Stop!" Sam yelled as he gritted his teeth in anger. "I don't want to hear this! Just stop and take me home." He slammed his fist against the car door.

"Why do you think I'm so different all of a sudden?" Dean asked, almost shouting back. When Sam didn't respond Dean growled. "Son of bitch!" Dean cussed, slightly scaring Sam by his sudden burst of anger.

"Fuck! Fuck! Castiel, if you're watching this and trying to fucking teach me a lesson, lesson learn! This is torture and I fucking hate it! Take me back to my life, my brother..." Dean smacked the steering wheel. "I need to make sure he's okay." His voice cracked as he rested against the wheel. In the back of his mind, Dean was worried that Sam, his brother, was harmed or captured by something.

He heard sniffling next to him, Dean tilted his head and saw Sam crying. "Oh shit, Sammy. What's wrong?"

Sam lets out a hollow laugh. "You're making up a crazy story. And the worst part was that you said this 'world' was torture. I get it, Dean. You could have told me straight up instead of making this stupid nonsense." Dean blinked, his lips quirking downwards. "If you don't love me anymore... we can get a divorce, if that's what would make you happy." His voice broke.

Dean's heart shattered a little. Seeing Sam crying was not his intention, and he would never stop loving him. "Sam, I love you." _Probably in a different way._ But he loves Sam with all his heart _._ "You're the most important person in my life. I swear to god. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Shaking his head, "But you just said-"

"I'm not myself and I'm taking my anger out on you. Sorry. You're right, this is just nonsense." It was fruitless to tell him the truth anyway. Dean just needed to cheer up Sam. That has always been his priority anyway. He'll find a way to get back home on his own, but that would have to wait.

"Sam, I would give up my life for you to make sure you're okay. And I-" Rough lips connected to Dean's, and everything went blurry to him. He didn't catch Sam leaning forward, and he certainly, didn't notice the way his tongue entered his mouth. Sam pulled him closer by his neck as well as deepening the kiss.

With widened eyes, Dean froze. He was fucked.


	4. Old Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a lot of people have been commenting this story... Thank you! I just had to write this chapter to show my gratitude. Honestly I've never thought anyone would like it, but you do! Comments are lovely and appreciated.
> 
> Hint: When some sentences are italic, it's their thoughts from either Dean or Sam.

Dean wanted to shove Sam away, wanted to punch him straight at his nose. Just like that time Sammy- his brother- stole Baby without asking. Dean balled his fist already debating on the idea, but he unclenched. This wasn't his brother... Just another Sammy in a fucked up world. He didn't know any better. It wasn't his fault.

He tasted a hint of ranch inside Sam's mouth, which was probably because of his rabbit food. Fuck. This was so wrong in so many levels.

Doing the only thing he could do, Dean turned his head to the side. Preventing Sam from continuing attacking him with his plump lips. God. It felt so different. Not like any girls Dean has ever kissed before. It was surprisingly pleasant. And deep down it was fucking freaking Dean out.

"Dean?" Sam cupped his face, softly. His brows furrowing as he looked at Dean. Concern was written all over his face, and by the looks of it, so was hurt. "Are you mad at me?" Sam's voice was barely audible. It pained him that his husband wasn't looking at him. _Did I do something wrong?_ Sam bit his lower lip.

"No. I-" Thinking of a quick and desperate excuse, "I'm sick remember. I wouldn't want you to catch what I have." Dean gave a small smile and ruffled Sam's messy hair. "Then I would have to take care of your ass."

Sam sighed in relief and hugged him. He was beyond scared... scared that Dean was going to ask for a divorce or tell Sam that he wasn't in love with him anymore. The thought even killed him. Sam loves Dean with his whole being and can't even imagine a day without him.

"I was worried for a second," he admitted, voice barely steady. Dean was the only one who made his emotions go haywire and was often hard to contain.

Slowly raising his arms in the air, Dean hesitated to wrap his arms around Sam. This was so awkward. First the kiss, and now this weird mushy bullshit. Dean wasn't used to this, certainly not from this Sam. No big deal if _his brother_ hugged him because they're super close and Dean's safer in his arms. Something Dean will never admit to. Not to mention they mostly hugged in life and death situations.

Glancing downwards he saw Sam's eyes scrunched shut and held him tighter, as if thinking Dean will disappear any minute. Dean let out a small chuckle as he embraced Sam, who tensed by the sudden movement. _He finally touched me_ , Sam thought. Dean hasn't laid a hand on him all morning, which was odd since he's a grabby person. Sam just assumed he wasn't feeling well enough to do such things. He was beyond filled with joy by the physical contact.

"Don't worry, Sammy. I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere." No lie was told because Dean meant it. Dean was stuck with him whether this Sam likes or not, something that _his_ Sam would know about. One time his brother left the motel room and Dean hunted him down, afraid that Sam was going to hunt without him. No way in hell was that going to happen. He can't bear the thought of Sam doing dangerous things on his own.

They stayed like that, holding onto one another for a while, before they finally pulled apart and drove home. Dean kept focusing on the road rather than Sam, trying to calm himself as his fingers were randomly laced with Sam's. _We're holding hands..._ Dean kept his mouth shut until they got home, ignoring the warmth that came from Sam's hands.

Once they got home, Dean made a promise to fix Baby and even patted the hood. Sam merely rolled his eyes as he went inside the house. "Want to watch a movie? Or do you want to work?" He knew Dean wasn't feeling well, but sometimes he relaxes when he types on his laptop.

Dean blinked. "Work?" He has a job in this world? Go figure. Wonder what he was? A FBI agent? A mechanic? A Cop?

"Sorry, I forgot you don't like to call it work. You prefer hobby." Sam made a quotation gesture with the word 'hobby.'

"Which is? Dean asked, somewhat impatient. He really wants to know what his badass job was. _I bet I'm a spy that goes on missions or probably a CSI agent._ He inwardly grinned. _Or, maybe, I'm a-_ Dean's thought halted when Sam answered his question.

"A writer, duh."

His grin instantly faded, "A writer? Are you serious? I can't write for shit! That's your territory, nerd." All of things- a writer. Dean never finished high school due to hunting with his father. Sure, he moved school to school, but Dean got tired of it and just dropped out. He saw no point in continuing and going.

Sam snickered at the name calling. "Nerd? I feel like I'm in memory lane. Seriously, you haven't called me those names in years. We're talking high school here. Bitch? Nerd? What's next? Emo?" A genuine laugh made his way to his lips. "It's as if you have amnesia and can only remember high school." Sam continued laughing as he grabbed his sides.

"Something like that," Dean muttered with no heat, nodding as he was finding the situation funny as well.

"And as for the nerd part. You were smarter than me, Dean." Sam stated, crossing his arms. Now Dean laughed, him smart? Yeah right! "You score higher than me in Stanford. I scored 174 and you scored 177, nerd." A triumphant smirk formed on his lips, which made Dean speechless.

"Shit! Really? Wow, I can't beliv- Holy fuck, I went to Stanford?" Dean's mouth opened in shocked. "I mean- That's right, bitch. I was smarter than you." He smirked, still having a cocky attitude even if all this _stuff_ wasn't his. But, that wasn't going to stop Dean to be a proud of his _other's_ accomplishments.

 _Wait until Sammy hears about this_ , Dean mentally clapped. He can imagine the look on his brother's face: disbelief and shocked. _His brother_ \- Dean's gaze immediately slanted as his mouth closed. He suddenly felt depress... Dean began to wonder if he'll ever get back home to Sam. His real brother.

"Let me show you your novel." Sam headed further into the living room, not aware of his inner turmoil that filled his husband's mind. Dean watched carefully as Sam grabbed a book from a shelf. "This is your best seller right now." He handed Dean the book.

Looking at the book it read 'Supernatural Adventures.' Dean's eyes widened, "Curiosity, what's my favorite genre when it comes to writing? If you know me, that is?" he added the last part quickly to avoid any further suspiciousness. Dean can't spring up that nonsense again. _This other_ Sam took it as a misunderstanding.

"Supernatural and fantasy, mix with mysterious. You are fond of all that stuff."

Dean opened the book and turned to the first couple of pages. To his surprise Dean recognized some of the names that were written on here... Crowley? Meg? Charlie? What the fuck? Some stuff were extremely familiar. "When did I write this?"

"A year ago. You just randomly came up with the idea one night and started writing it immediately." Sam recalled the time Dean shook him from his sleep so he can tell him about this incredible idea that he dreamt about.

Dean hummed and continued skimming through pages, then he snorted on a paragraph he read. "That's not fucking true! You don't kill shifters with a wooden stake, you kill them with silver bullet or blade. Honestly, at least get the facts straight." He was getting pissed off by all this false bullshit. They are not even true! "Sulfur lines? What! No! It's salt lines! You fucking idiot!"

Sam raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Uhh, Dean? You wrote the book," he reminded.

Grumbling, "Then I guess I'm the dumbass." Deciding that he'll read the book later and see what other error lies in there, Dean spoke up. "Let's go watch a movie. Screw hobby. Rather spend my time with you." He meant it in a brotherly way since back at the motel Sam and him would watch crappy t.v. channels. Or see porn, at least when his brother wasn't around.

Sam smiled so brightly that Dean was caught off guard. "Great. Let me go find a movie. Go make popcorn." Dean nodded and headed to the kitchen. Shit. There were too many cabinets. Where was the fucking popcorn?

After five minutes of searching Dean finally found it; at least the microwave was easy to handle. He had to admit, this whole house was super organized. The only problem was that he didn't know if it was his _other counterpart_ doings or Sam's.

Going back to the living room, Dean sat on the right end of the comfy couch. He munched on popcorn as he watched Sam put the movie on. "Which movie is it?" He asked with his mouth full.

Dean expected an action or horror movie, but Sam proved him wrong. "The Proposal." His mouth gaped, causing a few popcorn to fall from his lips. "Really? T-That's great." That was extremely hard to say for Dean. They're going to watch a chick flick movie. Can't get weirder than this?

Once again Sam proved him wrong. Dean expected him to seat at the other end of the couch, away from Dean. But that wasn't the case. Sam sat right beside him, Dean mentally groaned. He can't move now. He was already at the edge. And it'll be a dick move if he just goes to sit on another couch. Dean had to suck it up.

Sam's thigh touched his, and Dean felt his own heart pounding rather rapidly. Almost nervous and scared that Sam would try to make a move on him again. _Please don't do anything. Fuck! I'm going to flip if he tries to kiss me again._ Dean didn't want to knock out Sam, but he will if he had to. Could he really do it though? He didn't know.

Dean's eyes went wide when Sam rested his head against his shoulder instead. Snuggling against him as he watched the movie. Dean released a sigh that he didn't know he was holding in. Strangely, he was comfortable. It reminded Dean when they were kids, how _his_ Sammy would always hug him and sleep right next to him. It brought back memories for Dean. Honestly, he misses those days, not that he'll say, of course.

Slowly, Dean placed his left arm around Sam's shoulder. It was just something that he needed to do. Sam softly smiled but didn't comment on anything, otherwise his husband would act strangely again. He just continued watching the movie as he snuggled closer.

Sam loved these moments when he could just lay beside Dean and hold him. "I love you, Dean," he whispered as his eyes slightly drooped. Completely unaware that he was exhausted and just wanted to take a nap.

Dean spared a quick glance at Sam, noticing that his eyes were opening and closing. He moved his hand up- careful not to wake Sam- as he caressed his hair. "Love you too, Sammy." Good thing Sam was falling asleep, otherwise it would've been more mushy bullshit crap.

Now Dean couldn't move since his arm was behind Sam's neck... but he wasn't going to anyway. Because being this close to Sam was something he wouldn't throw away or waste. It was precious to Dean. Again, not that he'll admit it easily.

Randomly, Dean felt sleepy too, he whole body was drained from yesterday's hunt. Which was weird because he wasn't in his own body? This was so fucking strange and confusing. But Dean decided to ignore it for the moment and get some sleep as well. He'd been thinking all day to find a way back home, not realizing that he was stressing himself. No wonder he was twice as tired.

Closing his eyes, Dean rested his head near Sam's, and slowly drifted off to sleep. Remembering his younger self and little brother doing the same just like when they were kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will get better! Next chapter preview/summary: Nightmares! Dean's starts having nightmares of his brother getting hurt on a hunt as he tried to protect him, which is odd because he's not with him. Making Dean realize that him and his counterpart are connected through their minds somehow. Also he start freaking out because his Sam is bleeding too much.


	5. Vivid Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter might be a little confusing so pay attention. The italic version is Other Dean and Sam (real brother). Dean is seeing them in his dream, which is actually what's going on in the other world. Sorry for confusion. Also I finally updated, yay! Comments are lovely and appreciated.
> 
> *Ignore the hint on this chapter since it's mostly dreaming and no thoughts.  
> Hint: When some sentences are italic, it's their thoughts from either Dean or Sam. (Still applies but not much on this chapter so don't worry.)

Dean stirred in his sleep, almost desperately trying to wake himself up. His eyes scrunched tightly, sweat beginning to form around his forehead as he thrashed. Blurry images began to form in his mind as he dreamt. Only they weren't sweet dreams- No. They were beginning to turn into nightmares.

Seeing darkness all around him, Dean wasn't able to move at all. He can only see what's in front of him, which in this case was nothing. Where was he? And what exactly was he dreaming of?

Trying to focus his mind Dean was interrupted as he saw images of his Sam and... _him_. His other counterpart. Dean blinked, watching them like they were a movie. All he could think was what were they doing? Also the fact that he was happy to see his brother, his Sammy.

_Sam entered in a house with other Dean behind him, holding the weapon rather amateur-ish. "C'mon, Dean!" Sam whispered loudly, "You need to stay focus on this case."_

_Dean slowly nodding, showing fear and confusion. "Sam, I don't think I can do this. Hunting ghouls? That's insane!" Sam rolled his eyes, "Dude, you've been acting weird ever since I saved you from the lake? I understand you went through some near-death experience but that's part of our gig, remember?"_

Dean chuckled. Oh he missed the sassiness of Sam's comebacks. The other Sam hardly joked about anything, maybe just rolled his eyes, but that's about it. What a strange dream? But regardless Dean was amused, not sure if this was real or he was just dreaming about what his brother was doing. Either way, there's no harm in watching them.

_"I don't remember signing up for this, Sam. I just want to go home," Dean lowered his weapon down, "I don't know what's going on but this isn't supposed to be real. I'm scared." His lips were trembling and his hand were getting sweaty, he rubbed them at the side of his jeans._

_Sam made a thin line with his lips as he slightly narrowed his eyes, not in anger but in confusion. This wasn't his brother talking? It couldn't be? His brother was a tough son of a bitch and not to mention sometimes an asshole. Yet, the Dean in front of him was scared and terrified of what they were doing. Sam didn't know what to say._

_"Dean..." Sam was about to say something but stopped, then shouted, "Look out!" He pushed Dean forward as a ghoul swiftly swung a hatchet towards where Dean stood few seconds ago. Sam fired, but the ghoul was quicker and took off in another room._

_"Fuck! Let's go, Dean." He rushed after the ghoul, not aware that Dean didn't even move from his spot, instead he stood there frozen in fear._

"You son of a bitch! Go after him!" Dean shouted in anger as his other just stood there. Seriously? He couldn't believe that his counterpart was a coward and easily scared. "If I ever fucking meet you I'm punching straight into that pretty face of mine!"

_Finally having enough courage, Dean forced his legs to move as he went the same path Sam took. His arms and hands were still shaking, he was having a hard time breathing too._

_"Dean!" Sam yelled in pain. As he was struck with a lamp hard on the head. He tumbled down and felt blood dripping from his forehead. The ghouls were very clever. There were two of them. One as a distraction while the other one was the attacker. Smart. Sam groaned and touched the top of his head, feeling the warm, red moist. Blood._

Dean panicked. "No! Sammy!" He hated that he couldn't move, he hated that he was seeing and dreaming this. The worst part was that Sam got hurt and wasn't beside him to help him take down those ghouls.

_The other Dean entered the room where he heard Sam. His eyes widened when he saw Sam on the floor bleeding, the ghouls stood in front of him, as if they were about to finish their job. "Get away from him!" Dean growled, something stirring up inside of him. Seeing the love of his life on the floor made him angry. Even though Sam had mentioned that they were brothers earlier, that didn't change the fact how Dean felt for him._

_Raising his gun, "You have three seconds to get away from him or I'll start shooting." The ghouls just smiled and advanced towards him. Dean fired many shots, but to his horror he kept missing. Finally recalling that he was a lousy shooter and remember that his husband would make fun of him for that. Shit._

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Dean gritted his teeth. Of course his counterpart would be a shitty hunter, he wasn't like him after all. Shit... This could be bad.

_Sam heard the bullets flying around the room, glancing upwards he saw Dean being pushed down by those monsters. Growling, Sam clumsily tried to get up. He didn't know what was going on with Dean but he didn't want anyone to hurt his brother. Quickly, he snatched the gun from the floor, where he dropped it when the damn ghoul attacked him._

_Dean screamed as a knife slashed his upper arm, not long enough, but enough for blood to pour out. Fuck. He might need stitches. He tried to kick one of the ghouls but only made it worse. Dean gulped when he saw a familiar weapon... the hatchet. Just before they could use the weapon, Dean heard gunshots. Slight blood splattered across his face as the ghouls automatically dropped dead. Dean moved back until his back was against the wall._

_Then he witnessed Sam holding the gun straight for a moment, before he drops the weapon and collapses onto the floor. Dean gasped as he rushed to an unconscious Sam, holding him. Finally touching him. "Sam? Are you okay?" Dean panicked, then mouth parted in shock as he sees blood seeping across his forehead. On no..._

"No!" Dean cried. Sam's injured and he can't do anything about it. This can't be real, right? This was just merely a dream. A little vivid, but a dream, right?

_"Sam?" Other Dean began to cry, pushing his hair away from his eyes. "Don't die..." This was fuck up, Dean has never been so fucking scared in his life. "Samuel?"_

_The body below shifted, Dean snapped his eyes open. Green eyes met hazel eyes. "Sam!" Dean hugged him, he was almost cradling him. "I thought I lost you," he sobbed, tears falling onto Sam's clothes._

_Sam wanted to ask so many questions: why didn't fight them off? Why didn't you aim right? Why are you crying? Why are you holding me like this? But the only thing that came out of his mouth was, "Did you just call me Samuel?"_

_He had never heard Dean called him by his real name before, ever. It was always 'Sammy.' Honestly, it was a little strange to hear that name, he'd rather stick to Dean's usual nickname than Samuel._

_"Yeah? It's your name, right?" Dean half-heartedly chuckled. From all the things he could've asked, he asked about his name. "Don't I call you that?"_

_Sam shook his head. "Never. It's always been Sammy. I prefer you call me that." Dean was acting strange and not like himself. Sam was beginning to worry now._

_"Sammy," Dean tested the name out, softly. Then he blushed, quickly lowering his gaze, good thing it was dark. Or else Sam would questioned his sudden different personality. "I like that name too." Dean still didn't know what was going on but one thing was for sure. He has to take care of Sam from his bleeding gash._

_"Sam, can you stand? I need to take you to the hospital." When Sam slowly sat up, Dean slightly choked at the sight that bestow him. So much blood. Dean's thigh was covered with his blood. Sam was bleeding a lot of blood. Why didn't Dean feel the warm moist?_

"Shit! Shit! He's badly hurt! Hurry up and take him to the hospital!" Dean shouted, it was pointless but he was scared. His brother was bleeding a lot. More than usual. He can't help but blame himself. Dean should be with Sam, helping him and protecting him. Not in another world where he's married to the other Sam. His Sam needs him.

_"I feel so tired and sleepy," Sam muttered, closing his eyes. He was feeling a little woozy and his head was spinning. Sam wasn't aware that he lost so much blood. How can he be so careless?_

_"Don't sleep!" Dean pleaded. Suddenly an idea formed, he took off his heavy jacket, then ripped a part of his plaid shirt. Quickly he wrapped it around Sam's head to stop or at least slow the blood down. "I got you. Don't worry I'll take care of you." He put his arm around Sam's shoulder and hoisted him up. A little difficult at first but with determination it was enough strength for Dean._

"Fuck! Sammy!" Dean shouted as he kept calling and calling his name over and over again. This wasn't fair, this has to be a made up dream. It can't be real- No- Shouldn't be real... But why did it look so vivid? Dean snarled as he continued yelling, trying to wake himself up. This fucking dream was a nightmare and Dean couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't save Sammy, his brother.

"Wake up! Someone wake me up!" Dean began to tear up, he can't imagine this. The thought of not being near his brother's side, he prayed this was just a stupid dream. It has to be.

_Sam leaned most of his body weight to Dean as he tried to keep up. He was so exhausted and felt lightheaded. Dean kept his hold firm, "We're going to the hospital." But Sam shook his head instead, "No. I'm fine. Let's just go back to the motel. I need to rest and I'll be okay." Sam would've questioned why Dean was being persistent on taking him to the hospital since they both knew it was for emergences only._

"Sammy... No," Dean shut his eyes, trying to make this vision go away. Maybe it was just an awful hallucination and not real. Maybe someone was messing with Dean, making him watch his fear... Sam getting hurt. Once Dean opened his eyes he frowned when he was still seeing Other Dean and his brother. Shit. Sam was getting worse and worse.

"Son of a bitch! Get Sam out of there! Take him to the hospital," he barked. "Sam! Sam!" He was still bleeding. At this rate he could die from blood lost. Just as he was about to shout again, darkness engulfed Dean. Making Dean unable to see the others and then-

"Dean!" Someone shouted his name, prompting Dean to sit up abruptly as he panted. Then he blinked, Dean was in the bedroom where he first woke up to from yesterday. It was morning already as he saw the bright sunlight behind the curtains. "What happened?" Dean wondered as he wiped away his sweat from his forehead. He was in daze as he stared at Sam.

"You were having a nightmare. Are you okay? You kept shouting my name?" Sam lips quirked downwards, then he hugged Dean in a comfort way. For a moment he didn't know what Sam was talking about, then he remembered. _His Sam_ was hurt in his dream, he was bleeding so much. Dean sighed in relief knowing that it was just a stupid dream. But still it sucked having those.

"What happened to you here?" Sam wondered as his eyes flickered down on his shoulder to upper arm. "You're hurt?" He softly touched the wound. It wasn't there last night?

Dean was confused and glanced where Sam was looking at. His eyes went wide and his mouth parted in horror. His upper arm had a long cut and it looked fresh. The nightmare wasn't a dream. It was real. And it could only mean one thing... Sammy's hurt.

He's hurt in the other world. Dean needed to find a way out now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any confusion or questions, ask away and I'll clear up anything.


	6. Strange Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while to update, my bad. So made this a bit longer to satisfy your needs! Also I'm working on other wincest stories that has been taking most of my time on. Will upload them soon. Please feel free to read the others! Comments are lovely and appreciated. As well as kudos
> 
> Hint: When some sentences are italic, it's their thoughts from either Dean or Sam.

Shit, shit, shit, shit. Dean was pacing back and forth around the bedroom. His mind was recalling the dream he had, it couldn't be real, right? But it felt so vivid. And the cut on his arm? It had to be proof that it happened. Dean didn't know what to think because everything wasn't fucking making any sense to him.

The _other_ Sam patched him up earlier, gently wrapping his injury with a bandage roll, while worrying if he was fine. Honestly, Dean was touched and slightly puzzled by the sudden caring. Sure, his brother cared for him but there was never any gentleness, rather quick and painful, like a Band-Aid.

"Dean?" Sam called him, "Are you okay? Does your arm still hurt?" He frowned as he glanced at Dean, slowly getting ready for work. This time he can't miss work. But everything seemed okay, Dean was still acting differently but he wasn't a stranger. Sam assumed it was the blow to the head when he fell in the bathroom. It must have made Dean's brain confused. Hopefully in a few days everything will be back to normal.

Finally finding his way back to reality, Dean answered, "Yeah, I'm good. I must've hurt myself at the corner of the table last night." He lied, although not entirely certain if it was true. What if Dean did hurt himself last night and he just didn't remember? Confusion was flickering across his head and his gut was telling him otherwise.

Sam stood there with his lips pursed. He didn't want to bring it up, yet they needed to talk about last night. About Dean's nightmare. "What were you dreaming about?"

Dean halted his movement so he didn't have to face Sam. "Nothing. Just a random dream." No, not now. Please no emotional bullshit.

Parting his mouth in shock, then Sam narrowed his eyes. "You kept shouting in your sleep 'No, Sammy. Take him to the hospital.' So please don't say it was nothing, Dean. You were extremely scared and shook violently. Don't keep secrets from me. You promised you wouldn't do that anymore." Slight anger laced in his voice as he crossed his arms. There's the bitch face he missed so much.

"Look, I said it was nothing. Just drop it, Sammy." Dean wasn't going to back down, not caring if his _other counterpart_ was the sharing and showing-feeling-kind-of-guy. Dean doesn't do that and he's not going to start now. This Sam in front of him wasn't his brother.

"Why are you making this so difficult? Stop being an asshole!" Sam barked, but then his expression softened as his eyes slanted. "I just want to help you..." His voice was barely audible, it sounded hoarse and broken. Dean couldn't help but grimace at the sight.

Dean scratched his hair in frustration and averted his gaze to the side of the room, desperately pondering on what to do and say. No matter what he can't hurt _this Sam_ , brother or not, both have the same: face, voice, eyes, and caring personality. Dean wasn't about to stomp on him, Sam had no clue about the situation he was in.

"Shit. I know you want to help, Sam, but there's nothing we can do about it. It's just a bad dream about lollipops and candy canes. Don't worry too much." Dean forced a small smile and let of a laugh. "You should be heading to work or else you're going to be late." Dean added, changing the subject.

Sam quirked his eyebrow as he looked at his watch that he was wearing. He gasped, "Fuck! I'm going to be late." Quickly putting on his black blazer, he hurriedly walked to the living room. "I'll be back around five. I don't have a meeting today so I'll pick up some fast food on the way back."

Grinning, Dean finally can snoop around the house with ease. Hoping for any kind of clues that would be lying around. There has to be. "Yeah, yeah. Better get going, Sammy." He shooed him away and opened the door for him. Sam grabbed his briefcase and gave Dean a quick peck on the lips as he left their house. Dean stood there frozen, his hand gripping harshly on the door knob.

Honestly, he didn't see that coming.

Wiping his lips with his forearm, Dean bitterly shut the door. It was still fucking weird. He'd been trying his damn hardest to avoid any physical contact from Sam. Yesterday Dean made an exception when Sam snuggled with him as they were, well, trying to watch the movie. It just reminded Dean so much when Sam was a kid and he couldn't pass the opportunity.

Therefore, when they fell asleep on the damn couch, Dean wasn't even aware that Sam woke him up to take him to their bed. If he was, let's just say Dean would've objected and sleep on the couch. God, how can he let his guard down? Dean's not sure how long he can handle this world.

"Now I have the whole house to myself," Dean smirked as he made his way around his work desk. "I wonder what the _other me_ has in here." Turning his computer on, he frowned when it required a password. "Shit. Let's see..." Typing 'Metallica'. Error. Okay wrong password, no problem. Typing 'Baby.' Error. "Son of a bitch. What the fuck could it be?" Dean wouldn't even think of putting a password, Sammy was always the one to put it and tell him.

He can't call the _other_ Sam, he'll be suspicious. _Think Dean_ , he thought, _what could it be?_

Typing 'Impala'. ERROR. "Seriously!" Huffing, Dean looked away or else he'll smash the computer to pieces. Suddenly his ring got his attention- Huh? Dean never took it off. Then again, he couldn't do that to Sam. They are married after all. It'll be pretty fucked up if Dean took it off now. He recalled when Sam got hurt when he thought Dean was asking for a divorce.

Taking off his gold ring, Dean eyed it closely as he rotated it. The ring was beautiful and pure gold, and in the middle was a very small diamond. This ring must've cost a fortune. As he tilted the ring upwards, Dean paused as he saw something engraved inside the ring. Leaning closer, he squinted his eyes to see clearly of the small letters. "My soulmate, Sam." Well, isn't that cheesy.

Shrugging, he typed 'my soulmate'. Access. "...Wow." Dean shook his head in disapproval, "I have no words for this." Instead he browsed through his computer files in search of something or anything.

When nothing popped up Dean decided to google what kind of banshee they were up against. Hoping to find something that will lead him back to his world. Nothing much showed up, which was bad news for Dean.

Where's Bobby when you need him? Sighing, Dean kept searching and reading. Seeing the same stuff that Dean already knew. Banshees is a female spirit in Irish mythology, usually seen as an omen of death and a messenger from the underworld, and roaming around the forest to lure people to their deaths by sucking their life energies. Blah, blah, blah. He already knew all that shit.

Pursing his lips, Dean scrolled further down the page. "C'mon! There has to be something." But nothing came up, prompting him to exit the page as he slumped back against the chair. "Can't believe this..." Grumbling, Dean glanced to the side of the desk, getting a glimpse of his book from the corner of his eyes.

"Wonder what else kind of bullshit I wrote?" He shouldn't be saying he wrote it, but technically it was about him and Sam's life as hunters, even if most of the information was wrong.

Flipping through some pages, Dean paused on a chapter called 'Sorrow Death.' Blinking, "This book was written a year ago-" Something in his stomach twisted as he felt a wave of anxiety. This was almost like foreshadowing something- Shaking his head vehemently, "No. Don't think like that!" he told himself.

It's just a stupid book anyway. Besides, most of it was all wrong so there's no reason this part wasn't, right? Ignoring his worries, Dean started to read.

* * *

Sam opened the door to his home as he carried some Chinese takeout. "Dean? I'm hom- What did you to the living room!" Quickly putting the food on the counter he rushed to the center of the house. His eyes widened at the sight of the right room's items all moved to the left side of the wall. "Dean!"

Dean came out of the restroom with his hand wrapped around in a rag. "Yeah?" he asked, not bothered by the fact that Sam was pissed.

"Why did you move everything?" Sam refrained himself from yelling, but his tone highly hinted anger and frustration.

Shrugging, "I wanted to paint the wall," Dean lied. "No need to get all pissy, Sam. I'll put everything back where it was." Sam gritted his teeth, slowly his patience was wearing off. Sighing very slowly, he counted in his mind in order to try and deeply calm down.

"I can't," he started, "I had a stressful day at work. I can't deal with this right now. Let's just eat," Sam said in defeat, his shoulders slouching. He was expecting for Dean to greet him and maybe kiss him when he arrived home, Sam really needed it right now. But no. All he found was everything moved to a different side and a still-different Dean, who only making matters worse.

"Finally! I'm starving," Dean grinned as he made his way to the kitchen. Sam couldn't help but feel hurt, Dean would always cheer him up whenever he was down or had a long day at work. He didn't want to think about it but Sam began to wonder if Dean had amnesia. At first he assumed he wasn't feeling well and just needed time to adjust, yet Dean was still acting differently. Nothing like his husband.

Sitting down at the table, Sam sat across him as they grabbed their meals. "Thanks, Sammy," Dean smiled, digging into his noodles. Sam didn't say anything; he just secretly observed Dean and eyed his injured hand. "How did you get hurt?"

"I was clumsy with the tools," he replied, "Just a small cut. I'll be fine." Dean didn't make eye contact, instead he continued eating in silence. Sam didn't believe him. Something was not right, and it was pissing him off.

"Dean, I-" _Ring!_ The doorbell rang just when Sam was about to question him. Groaning, "Great. I'll get it." Sam grumbled as he rose from his seat to get the door, while Dean just shoved more noodles into his mouth. Wondering who could it be?

"Mary, good to see you." Dean almost choked on his food at hearing his mother's name. He dropped his fork as he hit his chest, and immediately turned around. Dean gaped; it was like seeing a ghost. It was truly her.

"Mom?" he whispered nervously. She was still beautiful just like he remembered. The only difference was that she was older: had a few grey strands in her blonde hair but not too visible, and small wrinkles around her eyes. Dean can't believe it. He didn't move for a second, just looked at her, emotionless, which caused Sam and Mary to worry.

"Dean?" Sam called him.

Finally Dean stood up and made his way across her, not once changing his expression. Mary was confused by her son's approach, before relaxing as he embraced her. Dean held her, afraid that she'll be gone in a blink of an eye if he let go. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the moment and the warmth from his mom. It's been too long since he felt such closeness with her. Too damn long.

Sam didn't know whether to snap Dean out of his senses or to ask him what was wrong with him?

Mary still had her arms at her side, flabbergasted by the sudden emotional atmosphere. Before she finally raised her arms and hugged Dean back. "Honey? It's like you haven't seen me in a long time," Mary chuckled.

Dean didn't respond yet; he was just enjoying the moment knowing for a fact that this opportunity won't happen again. _I wish Sam could be here to see her._ Finally pulling apart, "Yeah. Something like that." _If only you were alive in the other world, mom._

Sam watched them, mostly Dean. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with this picture. His husband would often smile and make goofy jokes, not to mention he was a touchy-kind-of-guy. But this Dean in front of him was different: protective, snarky, somewhat sarcastic, and suspicious. Almost like a completely different person. But Dean couldn't be?

"Mary, why don't you talk about Dean's childhood? I kind of miss hearing stories about his past, and Dean keeps forgetting most of the time." Dean stiffed, much to Sam's dismay. He folded his arms as he made a frown.

"I'm sure mom doesn't want to talk about my childhood, Sam. Right, mom?"

"Oh, but honey, I do." Mary headed to the living room and then suddenly stopped as she stared at the different rearrangement. "What happened here? It's like a twister blew everything to the other side." She sat on a chair that she had to adjust.

"Dean decided that he wanted to paint the walls so he moved everything," Sam's voice hinted annoyance.

Dean glared at Sam, his lips making a thin line, he was pissed. "Sam, can I talk to you? _Privately_ ," he gritted his teeth at the last word. What the fuck was wrong with Sam? It's like he deliberately trying to anger him. "Be right back, mom." Mary nodded as she took out a small booklet from her purse, which was resting against her waist.

Sam forced a nod, and both boys made their way to their bedroom. Once they were inside the room Dean harshly whispered, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?" He played dumb.

"Sammy, I'm not stupid. I know you inside and out. You're trying to rile me up! And it's working! I'm warning you, if you piss me off I'm going to go out and probably not come back tonight." He warned, knowing for a fact that Dean always avoided his brother when it came to chick flick moments or when he was seriously pissed at him. This was no exception.

"This!" Sam suddenly shouted, "This new personality and attitude is getting on my nerves, Dean! I don't know what's gotten into you but it has to stop. I let it slide yesterday because you weren't feeling well, but now, it's getting ridiculous." Huffing, Sam didn't once break eye contact with him.

Dean snarled, "Believe me, Sam, I know! You're not exactly a walk in the park either!" Once the words came out Dean regretted it. Sam's mouth parted in a mixture between shocked and hurt. He didn't mean it, Dean just didn't know what else to do or say; he just wanted to go back home. "Sam I didn-"

Suddenly Sam shoved him, "Fuck you! I know you're not my Dean because he would never say that to me. He would never hurt me just like what you did." Another shove.

"Cut it out, Sam!" Dean warned as he backed away. "Seriously."

"Or what? You're going hurt me?" Another shove.

"Of course not! I'd rather get beaten the shit out of me than hurt you," which was the pure truth. If this had been _his brother,_ then yeah, he would've already tackled him down and try to headlock him. Because that's the beauty of their sibling relationship. But Dean can't hurt _this Sam_ , he just couldn't.

"Then what are you going to do?" He shoved him again, "Because you look like you want to deck me." He pointed out as he glanced at Dean's clenched fists. Dean wasn't even aware that he was in a fighting stance- Being a hunter often took over his senses would realizing, it was an advantage that came in handy.

"No, I don't. This is just a defense mechanism," he relaxed his fingers and continued, "when people provoke you by shoving. Just try to calm down, Sammy." Dean really thought he calmed Sam down, which was proven wrong when he did another shove at him. This time falling back onto the bed.

"Stop calling me Sammy! I hate it!" Sam barked.

"Deja vu," Dean said dumbfounded. Having a flashback of his younger brother yelling at him with the exact words when he was fifth-teen. "Well it's not going to change anything, SAMMY!" That was the last straw for Sam.

Dean didn't have a chance to move as Sam randomly jumped on him. "What the- Son of bitch-" he coughed when all the air left his lungs by the sudden weight on him. Sam pinned him down roughly, well, more like straddling. "Damn. You may not know how to fight, but you still have the strength of a sasquatch. Get off of me!" Dean thrashed from below.

The position was very uncomfortable. Sam rolled his eyes, "Again with the high school names?" He held Dean's hands above his head.

"This is fucking weird! Get off me, Sam!" He growled; trying to get up and almost succeeded, if not for the fact that Sam simply pushed him back down with his free hand. Dean could've head-butted him straight at his forehead, but he was using all his willpower not to do that. He didn't want to hurt Sam.

"No! Not until you tell me what's going on with you!" Then Sam gently placed his hand against his cheek, "Talk to me."

Dean was squirming away from the touch. This again. Great. Back to yesterday's conversation and the weird touching. "I tried but you didn't listen. Jesus Christ! Stop moving!" Dean blushed lightly; seriously this whole fucking situation was unbearable. He was in a breaking point. "I'm really close to knocking you out, Sam. I swear to god if you don't get off of me I'll-"

Chapped lips connected to his dry mouth, harshly. Dean went stilled, his whole body stiffed and his willpower suddenly dropped. He could feel teeth lightly scraping below his lip. Dean didn't kiss back, instead he let Sam do as he wished. He wanted him to back off on asking anymore questions.

Sam pulled away, just a few inches so he can see Dean closely; his eyes were slanted in pain from the lack of love. He let out a shaky and emotionless laugh, "I'm so pathetic... You don't want to kiss me and here I am trying to force you." Slowly Sam released his hold on his hands. Dean frowned and for some reason his heart ached.

Sitting up straight, Sam sighed. "I'll leave you alone now. Sorry for forcing you. I don't know what came over me," he was about to get off of him. Abruptly, a strong hand grasped behind his neck as Dean reeled him down to kiss him. Hard and passionate. This surprised Sam. This kiss was different from all the other times they'd shared together.

He gasped when their positions were reversed, now Sam was in the bottom while Dean was straddling him. This was new- and kind of hot- God, this was fucking hot. Not once did they break the kiss.

Then it hit Dean, this was his brother- not exactly- but with the same face. Quickly getting off of him, Dean backed away. He could still feel the tingling sensation from his lips. This was so wrong. What the hell- What was he thinking? How can he do this?

"Dean?" Sam said in daze. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was a mess. Dean didn't know- he felt nauseated and sick. He did a sinful thing and it brought nothing but pain to him. He couldn't face Sam, not with what he'd done. And the sudden emotions that were washing over him: confusion, hatred, and sadness.

Doing the only thing he could think of, he left. Running so incredibly fast, ignoring both Sam and Mary's shouting for him to come back. Grabbing the keys of the Impala, he drove away. No idea where he was going, but as longest he's far away from the _other_ Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts?


End file.
